The Way I Look at You
by dontaskmeijustwritethesto
Summary: This is loosely based on the film Ten Things I Hate About You. Ginny is forbidden to date by the Weasley's until Ron goes out on a date..... *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Family Rules

**This is vaguely based on the film 10 Things I Hate About You. It is my first fanfic so please be gentle if you review but I would love to hear from you!**  
  
Chapter One: Family Rules  
  
"It isn't fair!" Ginny screamed. "Mum, Ron's never even kissed a girl, let alone been on a date with one!" "Hey, that's not." Ron began, trailing off. It wasn't something he planned on discussing in front of his mum and little sister. Ginny turned to face her dad. "Come on dad, you're on my side aren't you?" "Well Ginny, I think your mother's right this time," Mr Weasley admitted. "What! I don't believe you lot. Why can't you just let me do what I want to do for a change?" Ginny burst into tears and stormed up to her room, taking care to slam every door she went through. She kept the tears coming, waiting to see if anyone was going to come up and offer a truce. When no one came, Ginny stopped crying. How could they do this to her? She had been really looking forward to coming home for the Christmas holidays, and now they had gone and ruined it all. They had never stopped Bill, Charlie, Fred or George from going on dates, and now they were saying that she wasn't allowed to date until Ron did? Ginny groaned. Ron was friends with Hermione, but apart from that she knew he could be really shy around girls. She had seen him blush when girls tried to talk to him, and heard his voice go quiet and hoarse. She had no chance. She had to face the facts, Ron was never going to date anyone the way he was going.  
  
Ron sat in his room scribbling the day's events on a piece of parchment. At his elbow Pigwidgeon hopped from foot to foot, clearly eager for Ron to finish the letter. Ron scrawled his name at the bottom and fixed the letter closed with a blob of sealing wax. "There you go Pig, take this to Harry." Pig bounced up and down with excitement as Ron undid the catch and pulled open the window. A blast of cold air hit him and he grabbed Pig, already racing out the window. " Hey little guy, I can't let you go out in this weather. You know what my mum would say. 'You'll catch your death out there'," he imitated. Pig squeaked and wriggled. Ron let him go and watched as Pig fluttered out of the window and away. He had been out in worse weather than this many times before and Ron knew that Harry would look after Pig when he got to the castle. Ron slumped on his bed. He knew what Ginny would be thinking, that he was never going to go on a date with anyone and therefore she would not be able to date either. That's why she had been so upset. Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, Ginny, Ron thought. Thanks a whole bunch.  
  
Harry was leaning back in a huge armchair in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room, waiting for Ginny Weasley's friend Tabitha to move one of her Wizard Chess pieces. He didn't really know Tabitha, or particularly like her either, but she was the only other Gryffindor staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays and he was bored. He noticed she had a thin, catlike face with slanting, catlike eyes and a mass of glossy, auburn curls hanging around her face, which she tossed whenever she noticed Harry looking her way. Harry was irritated. Tabitha seemed to enjoy watching him twiddle his thumbs, and kept inching her bony hand forwards towards a piece, only to shake her head and pull it back with an impish grin. His head flicked round to the small window in the wall behind him as he heard a sharp rap on the glass. With great relief he saw Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, bobbing up and down outside, carrying a letter. "Um, can we finish this some other time Tabitha?" he asked, prising himself out of his chair and going over to the window. Tabitha pouted but slid the chess box out from under the coffee table and held it out for the pieces to hop into. They grumbled but hopped in all the same. Harry slid open the window and shuddered as a cold draft entered the room, along with the ball of fluff that was Pigwidgeon. "Hey!" Tabitha squealed. "What d'ya have to go and do that for?" "Sorry," Harry's muttered apology wasn't very convincing. As he bent down to pick up Pig off the ground Harry heard Tabitha stomp up the stairs. Oh well, thought Harry. She wasn't very good company anyway. He untied the roll of parchment from Pig's leg and slid his finger along the paper to break the seal. He walked back over to the chair and slid down into the comfy back as he began to read. Poor Ginny, he thought.  
  
Hermione sat on a rug on the floor of her bedroom. She flipped through the pages of her photo album, stopping when she found her favourite. It was of her, Harry and Ron. They were in the grounds of Hogwarts, next to the lake. Harry had his arm round her shoulder and Ron was kissing her on the cheek. Hermione realised that she was really missing them. 


	2. Back to School

**Wow! I can't believe you liked it! Thank-you so much for the reviews. Here are some little personal replies for you lovely people who wrote them for me. Kara and Katie: Hey thanks! No-one has ever told me they like my writing style before! Alexandra: The story is only sort of loosely based on the film, if you've seen it you'll understand but I only sort of got the idea from there. Love the idea for the name though! In answer to your question about who Ginny was going to date, read on and all will be revealed. hpdigigal: Oops. Thanks for alerting me. It would be easier to read wouldn't it. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it! SoAntigone: Aw thank you. I'm glad you think it's cute. Do you think that I have the right frame of mind for my characters? Ditto above about the paragraphs. Araanaz: I love that film too! It's really just the can't date until your brother/sister does that is similar but there may be a few other similarities too. Ditto above about the paragraphs and I'm glad that you are enjoying it! Alayna: Hey thanks! It's really nice to get comments like that. ( **  
  
Chapter Two: Back to School  
  
Ginny sat in the compartment of the train opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione. Her head was leaning against the window, vibrating slightly with the movement of the train and she watched as raindrops dripped down the window pane, obscuring the view of the marshy countryside. "It isn't my fault Ginny," Ron pleaded for the millionth time. "I didn't ask them to do it did I?" "Save it Ron, I don't want to hear," Ginny said. " I'm going to get something to eat." She stood up and strode over to the compartment door, heaving it open an inch and slinking through the gap. Instead of going to the buffet car where the food was served Ginny walked up the train until she found what she was looking for, an empty compartment. She went in. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, then leaned back in the seat, head turned up towards the ceiling. She heard the compartment door slide open again and jerked her head towards the window, deliberately looking away from the door. "Ron, can't you just leave me alone for a while? This is the first time I've really been on my own and need to think about things for a bit, ok?" "Err," heard Ginny, "It's not Ron, it's Harry." Turning to face Harry, Ginny was quick to apologise. God, he must think she was such a brat. "Oh, sorry Harry. I thought you were Ron. Sorry." "That's ok," Harry said, coming to sit down next to her. "I know what I would feel like if people kept telling what I was and wasn't allowed to do." "It's awful. God, I just wish." Ginny broke off and looked out the window again. "You just wish what, Ginny?" Harry asked, touching her lightly on the knee to get her attention. "I just wish they wouldn't always treat me like the baby of the family. Any of the boys could have dated whenever they wanted to. So what's different for me?" "I guess they just feel overprotective of you Ginny. You're the youngest, and you're the only girl." Ginny didn't look too convinced. "Maybe I should go." Harry started to say. "No, don't," Ginny said, spinning round to face Harry once again. "You're the only person I feel I can really talk to."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in silence. "I think I should go after her," Ron said suddenly, standing up. "No, Ron. She'll just get more angry with you. Just leave it for a bit. Ok?" Hermione, always the voice of reason, put her hand on Ron's shoulder and gently pushed him back down onto the seat. "I'll go," Harry said, and walked out of the compartment. Ron and Hermione sat, neither quite knowing what to say to the other. At the same moment they both began to speak then each stopped, laughing. "You go," Hermione giggled. "No, it's ok. You go first. My thing wasn't that important anyway," Ron replied. "Well ok then. I was just going to ask you what you're going to do about the whole Ginny thing." "Oh I dunno. What can I do?"  
  
Harry sat, looking at Ginny. Her straight ginger hair curved lightly round her face and her green eyes looked straight at him. He didn't know what to say. "Emmm, Ginny?" "Yeah?" "Er, do you wanna." Harry stumbled, "Do you wanna go out. Sometime. With me." It was done now. There was no way to take it back. But now he had said it he didn't want to take it back. "What?!" Ginny exclaimed, her full attention obviously on him now. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Harry said, more sure of himself this time. "God Harry you don't half pick your moments. Why couldn't you have asked me before? You know I'm not allowed." Harry's face fell. "No, Harry, it's not that I don't want to, I'd love to, but I can't. It would get back to my parents somehow, you know it would. I can't date until Ron does." "Well then, Ginny, I've got an idea." 


End file.
